The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder piston pump of the rotary slide valve type for conveying flowable material, particularly concrete.
The multi-cylinder piston pumps that are at the present time used in practice for concrete conveyance are described in an article in "Baumaschinen+Bautechnik", issue No. 2 of February, 1985, by Dipl.-Engineer Alfred Prawit, of Essen, under the title "Analyse der Betonschie-bersysteme" [Analysis of Concrete Pusher Systems]. In this article the advantages and disadvantages of current commercially available concrete pusher systems are explained.